The Dream and beyond
by Reni7681
Summary: nonrelated Primeval ficlets / mainly Abby/Connor centered \ : THE DREAM: Abby has reoccurring dreams night after night.
1. The Dream

Genre: fluffy fluff  
POV: Abby  
Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Primeval and it's characters belong to Impossible Pictures, no copyright infringement is intended.

AN: this is a belated birthday fic / present for **selanay** :D *hugs you*  
A big thanks to XxbagpussxX for the betawork :D

THE DREAM

The first night I had 'the' dream, I was just standing in the garden. A beautiful green garden with lilies and sunflowers.

It was a short dream and when I woke up I could remember everything. That was weird, because most nights I couldn't remember any of my dreams. All I could think about all day was that garden, and when I got back home I had to paint a picture of it. It was nice to paint again. The last 3 years have been way too busy to do anything "for me".

The second night, the dream was longer and there was a house to go with the garden. I went inside the house and began to explore - there was a big living room and a kitchen that would make my aunt proud and very happy. There were a lot of cookery books on one shelf and mismatched plates and cups in the cupboards. The sun was creeping in through the big windows and I looked out and saw a little boy outside. He smiled at me and turned around to sit on a set of swings.

I woke up and had to smile. I could remember the house in every detail but the little boy was a bit ... misty ... something about him reminded me of someone, but I couldn't put my finger on it. During the day, the memory of him grew even more vague, I only could remember his blue eyes and bright smile. That evening, I drew a sketch of the living room and the kitchen.

The third night I dreamt of the house, I went up the stairs and found 4 closed doors on the first floor. When I opened the first door, I looked into a big master bedroom. The colours were mismatched but it felt like a home. I sat on the bed and looked around. There was a big photo over the bed. It looked like a wedding picture but I couldn't see the faces of the pair. The bride was turned away from the camera and the groom's face was hidden by the veil. The bride's head was turned upwards like she was laughing whilst the picture was taken. Just looking at the picture made me smile.

The feeling I had when I woke up was great. Like coming home after we got back from the cretaceous. I tried to remember more about the picture in the house and the little boy, but this part of the dream was really hard to remembe. I could remember all the details about the house vividly - It was like I "knew" the house. At home I sketched the bedroom and really hoped that I could "visit" the house again.

The fourth night I could go into two more rooms. One was a study with a big computer screen and a laptop right next to it. There were pictures of dinosaurs on the walls and books about lizards in the bookcase. The second room was a nursery. It was decorated all in blue with little plushy dinosaurs. There was a big Barney Poster on the wall and a picture of the little boy I had seen in the garden. His face was turned away from the camera but he was playing in the sand on a beach. I only could see his mop of brown hair, but it looked so familiar.

In the morning I woke up and felt a little weird. I wanted to know why I kept dreaming about the same house every night, and why it felt so good to be there. I had to talk to someone and found Sarah in her office. I told her about the house, the boy and the pictures. Sarah suggested that I looked at some old photos, maybe the house was a memory of some kind. But I told her that I had never been in a house that big, and that I never knew a little boy with brown hair and blue eyes like that. She promised to think about it and asked me to find out if I could find a mirror in the dreams and look into it. Maybe it would help me to figure it out if it was a memory of some kind or a wish.

The fifth night I opened the last door on the first floor. It was a bathroom with a really big iron bathtub. There was a mirror over the washbasin and I was a bit scared to look into it. I didn't want the dreams to end, and most of all I didn't want to find out that it was all a memory of some kind. If it was a memory, it meant that I had buried more of my past than I realized. I went to stand in front of the mirror. What looked back at me was just me. Maybe a little older and with longer hair. I waved at myself and saw a sparkle on my ring finger. There was a ring. It looked familiar too but before I could take a closer look I woke up.

The thought of the ring was unnerving. Why was it so familiar? My mother had never worn a wedding ring, so it wasn't that. When I went to talk to Sarah again, Connor was standing next to her. He laughed and I noticed the ring he wore around his neck. Without any word I reached out to look at it. It looked like the ring in my dream. I looked at Connor and was reminded of the little boy's hair in my dream. Just like Connors. He smiled nervously at me and asked if I was alright.

He'd told me again that he loves me whilst we were in the cretaceous but I was too scared to tell him that I love him too. I was even too scared to talk to him now 3 months after we were back in our time. Yes, I was scared of Connor Temple. The goofy nerd, my best friend, the man who saved my life several times ... the man I loved. I was scared that I didn't know HOW to love. His love scared me sometimes, because his love was pure. It wasn't just lust like I'd experienced with other men. I would have understood that. But he loved me to a point where he cared more for my life than for his own. I had seen it. It was scary for me. When I saw this ring around his neck. I knew I HAD to talk to him about my dreams.

I took his hand and asked him to follow me. We got into my car and I brought him home and showed him the pictures I had drawn and painted. He sat down at the kitchen table and looked at them. I told him about the little boy and the pictures on the walls. And after I told him all that I just blurted out that I love him. The look on his face was priceless and he asked me to repeat that and I told him again and again. IOnce it was out it was easy to repeat it.

That night I dreamt of the house again. I walked around and looked at the little things, the small details I had missed. When I came into the living room I saw someone sitting on the sofa. I sat down and looked at Connor. He looked a bit older too but his smile was just the same. He took my hand and asked me if I was happy. I thought about it and nodded. I was happy. Rex was sitting on the armrest and Sid and Nancy were lying in a basket in the sun. I kissed Connor and put my head on his shoulder.

When I woke up, I got up and stared the computer. I looked over my e-mails and an ad popped up. It was from a property developer. I opened the ad and looked at the houses.

I KNEW that it was "my" dream house as soon as I opened the pictures. I screamed for Connor to show it to him and he stumbled into the room in only his boxers. I smiled excitedly at him and made him sit down next to me. I showed him the house and after I had shown him all the pictures he smiled at me. He said I should bookmark the webpage and that he had a lot to do.

I was confused, and when Connor left the house without me, I was also a little scared.

I spent the day thinking about the house again and did some much needed shopping, since it was a Saturday.

When Connor came back in the evening he had a huge smile on his face and told me that he had a surprise for me. He handed me my jacket and pushed me out the door.

He drove us to the outskirts of London and handed me a set of keys, then he took off his scarf and blindfolded me with it.

We got out of the car and he helped me up some stairs. I heard him light a few matches and then he was behind me and took off the scarf.

I was shocked that we were standing in my dream house. In the living room. Connor had prepared a picnic and we sat down. When I asked him how he had got the keys he said that he had called the property agency. He asked me if I _wanted_ the house. When I just nodded he smiled and told me that we could afford to buy it together. I just stared at him. Could we really buy a house together? Should we?

We were together for just a day ... but then again, we lived together for the last 3 years AND I really wanted the house. I looked around and realized that I wanted the house together with Connor. I looked at him and nodded.

Yes. Yes I wanted it all! I was a girly girl sometimes and I wanted the family and the house with the white picket fence.

And I wanted it all with Connor.


	2. Celebration

Genre: fluffy fluff  
POV: Connor  
Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Primeval and it's characters belong to Impossible Pictures, no copyright infringement is intended.

AN: A big thanks to XxbagpussxX and selanay for the betawork :D

CELEBRATION

I felt a little bad, after all, I had promised Abby I would go out and leave her alone for a few hours.

After I had downed a beer at the pub alone, I wanted to ask Becker to come over for a game of Darts or a talk. He was the new kid, so to speak, and I wanted to get to know him better.

I checked my pocket and realized I had left my phone at home. What if there was an anomaly? I needed my phone, so there was nothing else I could, I had to go and get it.

When I entered the flat, all was silent. Abby was nowhere to be seen and I hoped to get my phone and be out again before she noticed that I had come back at all.

I made it up to my room and found my phone lying in the middle of the bed. _I _looked over the rafters to check if the coast was still clear. Abby was out of sight and I couldn't hear her. Was she even at home?

When I got back down the stairs I heard her.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday, dear ..." and right then the step on the stairs squeaked. Damn! I let out a breath and called out.

"It's me Abs. Sorry, but I needed my phone. I'm really sorry! What are you doing?"

Her blonde head poked out the kitchen and she looked at me, took a deep breath and hung her head.

"Well, since you are here, I guess you can stay."

"Who were you singing for?" She looked down almost like she was embarrassed, which was weird, this was Abby. She wasn't embarrassed about anything and that made me really curious now.

"Abs?"

She turned and walked back into the kitchen and I followed her. On the counter was a little cake with 2 candles on it and right beside that was a HUGE bowl of fruit.

"Wanna sit down?"

I nodded and took a seat on my usual chair.

"So? What's going on Abby? Why did I have to leave when you are alone here?"

She smiled a little and looked at me.

"What do you remember about our first anomaly?"

"Meeting you and some dinosaurs, pre Jurassic dinosaurs, you know. "

"Anything else? Like: the date?" I had to think about it. The date. What was the date?

And then I got it. Two years ago I had showed Cutter that newspaper article and we went out to the Forest of Dean with Stephen.

"Oh! Two years already?"

Abby smiled widely and nodded.

"So you're celebrating that?"

"No, you nut! It's just that I got Rex on this date and I wanted him to have a birthday

party too." She pouted and it was so cute. I could never resist her pout, just like I could never resist her smiles.

I had to get her to smile again and her idea was really sweet. Rex _did_ deserve a party too!

"Abs? It's not a party if there's only you and him! You can thank your lucky stars that I got back here. NOW it can be a party. We need music and balloons. Oh and presents!"

Abby smiled and seemed relieved. Had she really thought that I would make fun of her?

She got up again and I followed her to the kitchen counter.

"You're right. Okay ... well, first things first. We have to finish the song, and then we go and get the stuff we need for the real party."

I smiled at her and began to sing "Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you ..."

Abby sang with me and Rex's head bopped along.

And you know what? It was really good that I came back home after all: Birthday's are to be celebrated with friends and Rex was my friend too!


	3. Brother

Genre: friendship  
POV: Danny  
Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Primeval and it's characters belong to Impossible Pictures, no copyright infringement is intended.

AN:  
A big thanks to XxbagpussxX for the betawork :D

As the oldest one of the team, I can't help to stick the others in some kind of drawers. Sister, brother … frinds.

Sometimes it hurts to do that.

Not with Abby, she was like my kid sister. Cute and quirky. So there is no problem with my feeling protective about her.

Sarah was like a sister to, but the more grown up kind. She knew what she was doing and had found her way of live.

Becker was the friend type. He was his own man. But he fit in with the rest of us. Most of the time anyways.

What hurt, was Connor. He was the little brother. I lost mine years ago, but if he still would be here, I wish he would be like Connor. …maybe a little less awkward around girls, but he is a great kid. He is fun to be around, he is bright and cares strongly for the people he loves.

Yeah … Connor was like a brother to me.


	4. Team Building

Team Building? Do we really need that? I mean; Yes. There are new team members. But I think we already are through enough with the anomaly's. We save each others lives on a regular basis. That keeps us together. We trust each other. We have to! Connor sits right beside me and is close to being asleep. I wonder if he is getting enough sleep lately. Does he even have his own room in Lester's flat? Is he sleeping on the sofa? Maybe I should ask him to come back home.

"Miss Maitland?" I look up. Lester glares at me.

Connor jerks awake too and sits up. I can feel him looking at me.

The social worker who is leading the "Team building hour" is giving out some papers. We are supposed to mark 10 things we would bring with us if we would get stranded on a deserted Island and we should name one of the people in the team who we would like to be with there. If the social worker know's what we are doing for living? I doubt it. Well … most likely we would be stranded in an ancient time … What would I take? Sewing things, change of clothes, an knife, matches or better a Zippo … wait … better both. A blanked, food and water … that where only 8 … what else to bring … Oh … a toothbrush and a hairbrush.

When I was done with the things, I didn't have to think about the person. Even though we don't live together right now, it would be Connor. He is my best friend. I know him like he knows me … and if I would have to be alone with anyone in the world … it would be Connor. He came after me, saved me and made me laugh so many times that I trust him with my live completely. What I'm not sure of is; do I trust him with my heart?

I hand the paper back to the social worker. She looked at it, and when Connor gave his paper to her too, she read over it and smiled.

In the end, she announced that Connor and I would be the best prepared strandees in the team. He wrote down the things we would need and I forgot about.

I smiled at him and he smiled back.

Well I already knew that I could count on him.

If even if we had nothing else … He will be there with me. That is what's important.

The rest of the hour went by in a blur and I didn't really took part in it, because I was thinking about more important things in live.

I trusted Connor … with everything.

So I had to show him.


	5. Nothing

Abby and Sarah where standing right behind me ... they shielded the screen in front of me from preying eyes.

"How long can it take? You said you even hacked into Lester's files." I heard Abby mutter.

"Well, Lester's Password was easy! I have no idea what Becker could have." I whispered back.

"So you figured out my password?" she hissed back.

I smiled "Oh come on Abbs! Abby_loves_Rex? That one was sooo easy! You need to get a better one!"

Sarah giggled when Abby looked at her she outright laughed "Abby, even I could figure that out, and I only know you for 2 weeks! Connor; try MOM!"

I looked at her and laughed "Mom? Are you serious?"

She nodded "Sure. He is the tough man on the outside, but he is younger than you! Did you even know that?"

"Uh … no. How do you know?"

Abby giggled now "She went out on a drink with him last night!"

"We just wanted to get to know each other! We are the newbie's on the Team! We have to stick together!" Sarah huffed and then she turned around and marched away with a whispered "You can try to find it out on your own!"

Abby giggled more and got nearer to my back. I could feel her warmth on my back and it made me think … things. I coughed and she touched my hand. I smiled up at her.

"Conn! Go on! I really want to know!"

I could feel the heat spread on my face and turned back to the screen.

One more cough "okay … yeah!"

I typed in 'Mom' … access denied. Sure.

okay … what could it be … Becker… military man … I laughed and typed in 'Action_man' and the files opened …

Abby smiled "What was it?"

I almost giggled but I could hold it in "Action_man"

She laughed!

When I opened the personal data file I could just stare. Abby was doing the same. Then she broke away from me and the screen and almost fell on her ass because she was laughing so hard. I joined her in the laughing and the sound of our fun attracted stares from everyone around us.

When I heard "Hey you two! What are you doing?" Ups … Becker! I scrambled up to close the files again and could press out a "NOTHING!" between the laughes.

He shook his head and exited the main room.

Abby giggled "Nothing at all, Hillary!"


End file.
